The War Without, The War Within
' |image= |series= |production=114 |producer(s)= |story= |script= Lisa Randolph |director= David Solomon |imdbref=tt6902342 |guests=Michelle Yeoh as Philippa Georgiou, Jayne Brook as Katrina Cornwell, Mary Chieffo as L'Rell, James Frain as Sarek, Michael Ayres as Transporter officer, Emily Coutts as Keyla Detmer, Raven Dauda as Dr. Pollard, Riley Gilchrist as Admiral Shukar, Julianne Grossman as Discovery Computer, Harry Judge as Admiral Gorch, Patrick Kwok-Choon as Rhys, Sara Mitich as Airiam, Melanie Nicholls-King as Admiral Drake, Oyin Oladejo as Joann Owosekun and Ronnie Rowe Jr. as R.A. Bryce |previous_production=What's Past is Prologue |next_production=Will You Take My Hand? |episode=DSC S01E14 |airdate=4February 2018 |previous_release=What's Past is Prologue |next_release=Will You Take My Hand? |story_date(s)=2257 |previous_story=What's Past is Prologue |next_story=Will You Take My Hand? }} Summary Acting Captain Saru confines Emperor Georgiou to the guest quarters. He asks Michael Burnham to talk to the now restored Tyler, but she refuses. A Starfleet ship approaches the Discovery, and a boarding party materializes on the bridge. Admiral Cornwell appears with Sarek, who mind-melds with Saru to assure his identity. It turns out that the USS Discovery was believed destroyed by the Klingons, but that the ship was actually the ISS Discovery from the other universe. In the nine months that the USS Discovery was gone, the Klingons have carried out attacks on numerous and often civilian targets and have conquered 20% of the Federation's territory. But rather than following a coordinated plan, after the death of Kol the single Klingon houses compete with each other for the control of the Federation's assets. The Discovery proceeds to Starbase 1 near the Sol system. But the starbase has been occupied by the Klingons, and all Federation personnel killed. Cornwell orders a course away from the starbase. She seeks the advice of L'Rell, who tells her that the Klingons will never stop their attacks until they are conquered. Burnham asks Georgiou how she defeated the Klingons, and learns that it requires to hit them on their homeworld Qo'noS. The crew devises a plan to get the tactical information about Qo'noS by hiding the ship in the volcanic caves underneath the planet's surface. In order to obtain the spores required to jump to Qo'noS, Stamets plants the remaining crops on a so far uninhabited moon in the Veda system, and stimulates their growth electromagnetically. Sarek forges some kind of alliance with Georgiou, promising her freedom in exchange for her support against the Klingons. He says goodbye to Burnham and leaves the ship. Burnham finally comes around and talks to Tyler, but only to tell him that their relationship is over. Once the required spores are collected, the new captain of the Discovery takes her seat - Philippa Georgiou. Errors and Explanations Movie Mistakes Other mistake # In dialogue, Starbase 1 is described as "100 AU from Earth," which is over three times the orbital distance of Neptune, but still within the Solar System. But the onscreen graphic shows the starbase next to a planet that can be visually recognized as Earth; portions of North America, including the Florida peninsula and the Gulf of St. Lawrence, are visible. The planet shown could well be a terraformed moon on the outskirts of the Solar System, as it is not shown in great detail behind the damaged station. TV Tropes Headscratchers # According to Burnham, the Terran Empire pretty much controls the entirety of Mirror Milky Way. That doesn't really seem likely, especially since then they'd have to deal with the likes of the Dominion and the Borg, who most definitely are not pushovers. Then there are the travel times between quadrants. Georgiou doesn't correct her, implying it's true. It should be remembered that the idea of the mirror universe is that everything is backwards, good guys are evil, villains are heroes, etc. In a similar way how Quark is an altruistic good guy in Mirror Deep Space Nine, Mirror!Klingons in Discovery seem to be much more peaceful than Prime Universe-Klingons, thus it's likely that the Borg and the Dominion, if they exist in the Mirror universe are similarly tamed. But in any case the most likely is that Burnham is just exaggerating and only referring to the Alpha Quadrant. Category:EpisodesCategory:Discovery